bleach_d20_classlessfandomcom-20200213-history
Bankai Abilities
Tempo: Every turn, in combat, you gain +2 to damage, which stacks with itself, to a maximum of +20. This lasts for the duration of your bankai. You may take this ability multiple times, each time increases the maximum by an additional +20. Furious Blade: Once per encounter, as a full-round action, you may make two full- attack actions. Each full round attack action resolves separately, and all affects bound to one full-round attack action end after that action. You may take this ability multiple times; each time gives you another use of Furious Blade. Pounce: You may make a full-attack action on a charge. Violent Whirlwind: As part of a Whirlwind attack action, you may make a full attack against every target within range of the Whirlwind attack. This cannot differentiate between friend and foe, if using this ability you must attack everyone within range. Vital Pierce: Once per encounter as a standard action, make a single attack against a target and roll 1d20. If the roll is 1-7, the target takes an additional 2d6 dexterity damage and must succeed a fortitude save (DC 10+1/2 character level+constitution modifier+number of Bankai abilities possessed) or have their movement speed reduced to 0 for 1 minute. A result of 8-14 deals 2d6 strength damage and forces the target to succeed a fortitude save or take a -6 penalty on attack rolls and concentration checks for 1 minute. A roll of 15-20 does 2d6 strength and constitution damage, and forces the target to make a fortitude save or take an additional 2d6 points of constitution damage. In addition, you gain an additional 10d6 damage on the attack. You may take this ability multiple times, each time gives you an additional use of the ability per encounter. Arcing Projectiles: As part of a standard action to use a reflex save-based projectile ability, you may use that ability an extra time, reducing the damage on each attack by 1d6. This ability may be taken multiple times, each time reduces the damage of all attacks made in this manner by an additional 1d6 and gives an additional attack. Negate Defenses: Any attack made by your bankai negates any ability that allows it to evade more damage than normal on an appropriate saving throw (i.e. Evasion or Mettle). This ability may be taken multiple times, each time allows you to prevent a progressive step (i.e. Evasion or Mettle, Improved Evasion or Improved Mettle and one Steady Defense bankai ability, etc.) Steady Defense: This ability allows you to treat any one saving throw per round as 10, even after the roll has been made. This ability may be taken multiple times, each time allows you to take 10 one additional time per round. Alternately, this ability can prevent the “Negate Defenses” ability at a 1:1 ratio. You must decide which of these the ability applies to when the ability is taken, it cannot be changed. Steady Offense: This ability allows you to treat any one attack roll per round as a result of 10, even if the roll has already been made. This ability may be taken multiple times, each time allows you to take 10 one additional time per round. Mystic Regeneration: Your zanpakutou regenerates 20 Reiatsu a round. You may take this ability multiple times; each time gives you an additional 20 Reiatsu a round. Kido Enhance: Once per encounter, you may cast a kido without incantation at it's full incanted power. This ability may be taken multiple times, each time gives you another use per encounter. Extra Action: This ability allows you to make an extra swift action every turn. Ranged Manoeuvre: You can use a special manoeuvre such as Bull-Rush, Grapple, Trip or Disarm at range, such as with a Projectile or Kidou attack. Attacks that do not linger in the air cannot continue a grapple. Use your modifiers when determining the opposed roll, but you do not suffer any penalty for losing. The damage of the attack is still dealt in addition to making the special attack. When grappling, the Ranged Manoeuvre will, on a successful pin, do automatic damage each turn it keeps the target pinned. Bankai Restoration: This bankai ability only applies for bankai that function off elements or other outside sources (such as blood). With an abundant amount of the resource available you may, as a full-round action that provokes an attack of opportunity, restore the amount of time you may keep your Bankai active to full. The counter begins again on your next turn. There must be at least twice your mass in whatever material the bankai functions from in order to restore it (thus, a water or ice-based Zanpakutou requires twice your weight and mass in water or ice in order to restore itself). Enhanced Bankai Shape: Gain two Shikai abilities that can be applied only to bankai. Strengthening Healing: If your reiatsu healing or zanpakutou effect would increase a target’s hit points beyond their maximum, they gain temporary hit points equal to ½ the amount the healing exceeds their hit point total by, to a maximum of twice the number of hit points they possess. This boost lasts for 10 minutes/level. Enhanced Healing: While your Bankai is active, you do not get fatigued or exhausted for using Reiatsu Healing. Expert Strike Benefit: Each round you fight an opponent you better study their style and learn to defeat it. Each round after the first you gain a cumulative +1 bonus to attack rolls up to a maximum of +10 Fire Baptism Benefit: Each round you fight an opponent you better study their style and learn to defeat it. Each round after the first you gain a cumulative +1 bonus to your defense rolls up to a maximum of +10 Dash and Slash Benefit: Once per encounter when your within your movement range of your opponent you may as a full-round action make a bluff check against your opponent; if you succeed you move behind them and make a melee attack against them catching them flatfooted (regardless of weather they normally can be flatfooted) dealing +4d6 damage and the amount your bluff beat their sense motive. Eternal Guardian You gain regeneration equal to your fast healing +5 while your Bankai is active. If you did not already possess fast healing, then you gain regeneration 5. Choose two energy types. These are the types that negate your regeneration. you lose any resistance or protection from these two energy types. Your fast healing is negated whilst this ability is active. You may take this multiple times to increase the regeneration by +5. Dual Technique When you gain this ability, choose one ability you possess with one target. Once per encounter you may target a second target up to 5 feet away per character level. You may take this multiple times to gain another use per encounter each time. Shell of the Black Turtle After the Shinigami activates this effect, as a move action, he immediately gains an extra amount of DR/- equal to his level. When someone misses the user with a melee weapon by a margin of 5 or more, his weapon must make a Fortitude saving throw (Con Based) or suffer damage equal to the extra DR (hardness still applies).